It has long been known that elastic, electromagnetic or acoustic waves in homogeneous and layered environments in the frequency range of a fraction of a cycle per second up to hundreds of millions of cycles per second and higher can be propagated through many solids and liquids. Elastic waves are waves that propagate through solids, and have components of particle motion both parallel (longitudinal, or pressure, wave) and perpendicular (shear wave) to the direction of propagation of the wave energy itself. In contrast to this, acoustic waves are those waves that generate particle motion that is exclusively parallel to the propagation of wave energy. Electromagnetic waves have components of variation of field strength solely in the direction perpendicular to the direction of propagation. All of these types of waves may be used to image the acoustic longitudinal wavespeed and absorption, the electromagnetic wavespeed and absorption, the shear wavespeed, and the density of the material through which the wave energy has traveled.
It is also known that scattering is produced not only by spatial fluctuations in acoustic impedance, which is the product of mass density times wavespeed, but also by independent fluctuations in electromagnetic permeability, permittivity and conductivity, elastic compressibility, shear modulus, density, and absorption. These lead to variations in phase speed (which is the speed of propagation of fronts of constant phase) and in impedance (for the electromagnetic case, the ratio of the electric to the magnetic field strength). The net property of an object which describes the phenomenon of scattering in a given modality, is called the “scattering potential”.
Other imaging methods have been applied to one or the other modality, or restricted to acoustic or elastic media, the method described in this patent is applicable to any type of wave motion, whether electromagnetic, elastic (including shear wave effects) or acoustic (scalar approximation valid in liquid and gases).
Furthermore, the ambient media may have some forms of structure (layering) or microstructure (porosity) relevant to the medical, geophysical, or nondestructive imaging applications envisioned for this technology. In the prior art the presence of this layering or porosity has greatly diminished the effectiveness of the imaging program. The method of this patent minimizes the obscuring effect of such structures in the ambient media. In addition, we have made several changes to the previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,222 that significantly extend the applicability and speed of our algorithm. These changes are described, in part, below:
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,222, by one of the present authors, these principles can be used to image scattering bodies within a given medium. Some definitions will clarify the procedures and methods used:
The direct or forward scattering problem is concerned with a determination of the scattered energy or fields when the elastic or electromagnetic properties of the scattering potential are known.
The inverse scattering problem, by contrast, consists in the use of scattered electromagnetic, elastic, or acoustic waves to determine the internal material properties of objects embedded in a known (ambient) medium. An incident wave field is imposed upon the ambient medium and the scatterer. The scattered field is measured at detectors placed a finite distance from the scattering objects. The material parameters of the scatterer are then reconstructed from the information contained in the incident and scattered fields. In other words, as defined herein, acoustic or electromagnetic imaging using inverse scattering techniques is intended to mean electronic or optical reconstruction and display of the size shape, and unique distribution of material elastic or electromagnetic and viscous properties of an object scanned with acoustic, electromagnetic or acoustic energy, i.e., reconstruction of that scattering potential which, for a given incident field and for a given wave equation, would replicate a given measurement of the scattered field for any source location.
The description of prior art summarized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,222 (referred to as “the previous patent”) is also relevant here. It is sufficient to say here, that the use of the conjugate gradient algorithms discussed in the previous patent brought the attainment of inverse scattering into a practical reality. Previous to that patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,222), only linear approximations to the full inverse scattering problem were amenable to solution, even with the aid of modern high speed digital computers. The resolution achievable with the inverse scattering methods described in the previous patent was far superior to any ultrasound imaging in medicine previous to that time.
This invention is designed to provide improved imaging of bodies using wave field energy such as ultrasound energy, electromagnetic energy, elastic wave energy or Biot wave energy. In particular it is designed to provide improved imaging for medical diagnostic applications, for geophysical imaging applications, for environmental imaging applications, for seismic applications, for sonar applications, for radar applications and for similar applications where wave field energy is used to probe and image the interior of objects.
In particular, this invention has important applications to the field of medical diagnosis with specific value to improved breast cancer detection and screening. The present method of choice is mammography. This choice is not supported by the outstanding performance of mammography, but rather because it is the most diagnostically effective for its present cost per exam. Another reason for the wide spread use of mammography is the inertia of changing to other modalities. It is known that hand-probe-based, clinical reflection ultrasound can match the performance of mammography in many cases, but only in the hands of specially trained ultrasound radiologists. Today and in the foreseeable future, there are more mammography machines and radiologists trained to use them than there are trained ultrasound radiologists that have access to high quality ultrasound scanners. Sophisticated breast cancer diagnostic centers use both mammography and ultrasound to compensate for weakness in either approach when used alone. When used alone, ultrasound and mammography require a biopsy to remove a sample of breast tissue for pathology lab analysis to determine whether a sampled lesion is cancerous or benign.
Even when mammography and ultrasound are used together, the specificity for discriminating between cancer and fibrocystic condition or between cancerous tumor and a fibroadenoma is not high enough to eliminate the need for biopsy in 20 to 30 percent of lesions. Given that early diagnosis of breast cancer can ensure survival and that one woman in eight will have breast cancer in her life, it is important to the general population for cancer to be detected as early as possible. Detection of cancer in an early stage for biopsy is thus very important. However, biopsy of benign lesions is traumatic to the patient and expensive. A mammogram costs about $90 but a biopsy is about ten times more expensive. Thus, it is important that a breast cancer diagnostic system have high specificity and sensitivity to eliminate unnecessary biopsies. Increasing the rate of diagnostic true positives to near 100 percent will identify all lesions as a cancer that are cancer without the need to biopsy. However, it is also necessary to increase the rate of true negatives to near 100 percent to eliminate biopsy of benign lesions. Neither mammography or ultrasound or their joint use has provided the combination of sensitivity and specificity to eliminate biopsy or to detect all cancers early enough to insure long term survival after breast cancer surgery for all women that have had breast exams.
There does not seem to be any obvious improvements in present mammography or hand-probe-based, clinical reflection ultrasound that can significantly improve these statistics. However, there is reason to believe that inverse scattering ultrasound tomography or electric impedance tomography can provide improved diagnostic sensitivity or specificity when used separately or jointly with themselves and with ultrasound and/or mammography. Inverse scattering ultrasound imaging provides several advantages over present clinical reflection ultrasound that uses hand held ultrasound probes. A hand held probe is a transducer assembly that scans an area of the patient's body below the probe. Probes consisting of mechanical scanning transducers and probes comprising electronically scanned arrays of transducer elements are both well developed technologies.
Inverse scattering has the following advantages over said clinical reflection ultrasound. Inverse scattering images have the following features: (1) two separate images can be made, one of speed of sound and one of acoustic absorption; (2) these images are a quantitative representation of actual acoustic bulk tissue properties; (3) the images are machine independent; (4) the images are operator independent; (5) the images are nearly free of speckle and other artifacts; (6) all orders of scattering tend to be used to enhance the images and do not contribute to artifacts or degrade the images; (7) the images of speed of sound and absorption create a separation of tissues into classes (fat, benign fluid filled cyst, cancer, and fibroadenoma), although the cancer and fibroadenoma values tend to overlap; (8) the speed of sound and acoustic absorption images have excellent spatial resolution of 0.3 to 0.65 mm at or below 5 MHz; and (9) the speed of sound images can be used to correct reflection tomography for phase aberration artifacts and improve ultrasound reflectivity spatial resolution. Inverse scattering easily discriminates fat from other tissues, while mammography and present clinical ultrasound cannot.
Because of the similar values of speed of sound and acoustic absorption between cancer and fibrocystic condition (including fibroadenoma), it is not known whether inverse scattering will provide the required high level of specificity to eliminate biopsy. Perhaps this performance could be achieved if inverse scattering were combined with reflection ultrasound (including reflection tomography) or with mammography or with both.
A traditional problem with inverse scattering imaging is the long computing times required to make an image. Diffraction Tomography is an approximation to inverse scattering that uses a first order perturbation expansion of some wave equation. Diffraction Tomography is extremely rapid in image computation, but suffers the fatal flaw for medical imaging of producing images that are blurred and not of acceptable quality for diagnostic purposes and it is not quantitatively accurate. In our last patent application, we addressed the computational speed problem with inverse scattering and showed how to increase the calculation speed by two orders of magnitude over finite difference methods and integral equation methods. This speed up in performance was achieved by use of a parabolic marching method. This improvement in speed was sufficient to allow single 2D slices to be imaged at frequencies of 2 MHz using data collected in the laboratory. However, making a full 3-D image with a 3D algorithm or even from several, stacked 2-D image slices made with a 2D algorithm would have required computing speed not available then and only becoming available now.
Another imaging modality that has been investigated for detecting breast cancer is EIT (electrical impedance tomography). This modality has been investigated for many years and many of its features are well known. One of its great advantages for breast cancer detection is its high selectivity between cancer and fibrocystic conditions including fibroadenoma. Cancer has high electrical conductivity (low electrical impedance) while fibrocystic conditions and fibroadenoma have low electrical conductivity (high electrical impedance). However, EIT has poor spatial resolution. Also EIT requires the use of inversion algorithms similar (in a general sense) to those of inverse scattering. In addition EIT algorithms have mostly been used to make 2-D images. Work on making 3-D EIT images is less developed because of the increased computer run time of 3-D algorithms.
Other problems with mammography may be listed, such as the pain associated with compressing the breast between two plates to reduce the thickness of the breast in order to improve image contrast and cancer detection potential. Another problem is the accumulated ionizing radiation dose over years of mammography. It is true that a single mammogram has a very low x-ray dose, especially with modern equipment. However, if mammograms are taken every year from age 40 or earlier, by age 60 to 70 the accumulated dose begins to cause breast cancer. The effect is slight, and the benefits of diagnosis outweigh this risk. Nevertheless, it would be an advantage to eliminate this effect. Mammography is not useful in many younger women (because of the tendency for greater breast density) or older women with dense breasts (such as lactating women). About 15 percent of women have breasts so dense that mammography has no value and another 15 percent of women have breasts dense enough that the value of mammography is questionable. Thus 30 percent of all mammograms are of questionable or zero value because of image artifacts from higher than normal breast density.